Wherever I Go Next
by Steff
Summary: Patsy makes good on a promise at long last.


**Summary** : Patsy makes good on a promise at last

 **Disclaimer** : Call The Midwife belongs to the BBC and others - I am simply borrowing their beautiful characters.

 **Author's note:** This came about from a discussion I was having on Tumblr about Patsy and Delia's reunion. I was rather bemoaning the fact that I thought I wouldn't be able to do a fic around S6/S7 that wouldn't be sad or angsty, and then suddenly inspiration struck and this idea was born. So thanks Lazyboo for the kickstart to my muse.

This is all fluff - no real plot so to speak. Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews on my stuff - I truly appreciate them.

Not beta'd - sorry!

* * *

 _ **Wherever I go next, you're coming with me…**_

Patsy hurried into the bedroom she now shared with Delia and lay next to the other woman after securing the door. "Hello," she greeted, unable to keep the grin off her face.

Delia had already put the book she was reading onto the nightstand and she looked at her lover curiously. "Hello," she replied, her voice laced with suspicion. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Patsy refuted instantly, before wincing at Delia's knowing gaze. "Well, it's not nothing. I just want to talk."

Delia's frown deepened and she peered at the older woman carefully. "Who are you and what have you done with Patience Mount?"

Patsy rolled her eyes but took the teasing with good grace. "Yes, I know. It's just...". She paused for a moment before looking at Delia steadily. "I know we've talked about things, and I've apologised a lot about not letting you know I was coming home."

"Patsy," Delia interrupted but stopped when the red-head shook her head.

"Please Deels. Let me finish. I've been thinking about this almost continually."

"Thinking about what?"

"About what I said to you." Patsy sighed and her smile slipped slightly. I wanted to apologise."

Delia sat up, encouraging Patsy to do the same. "You're not making any sense. Start again," she requested.

Patsy sighed as she adjusted position, and the two women sat cross-legged facing each other. She picked at the bedspread for a moment as she considered her next words.

Delia watched for a moment before stilling the nervous gesture by laying a hand over Patsy's. "I think we're long past the stage where we can't voice our thoughts and feelings," she whispered comfortingly. "Just tell me what's bothering you."

Patsy looked up and smiled gratefully. "I do not deserve you," she said quietly, shaking her head in wonder at Delia's unnerving ability to get right to the heart of the issue.

"Well, I know that. What I don't know is what's playing on your mind. Come on woman, we'll be called down for dinner at this rate." Delia's tone was lightly teasing and she grinned at Patsy.

Patsy nodded before taking a deep breath. "When I got back, I told you that wherever I went next, you were coming with me," she reminded Delia.

Delia's face fell and she sat back, releasing Patsy's hand as she did. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked quickly. This was a complete surprise.

"No, well yes." Patsy saw Delia flinch slightly and huffed. "Patsy Mount and her amazing inability to communicate strikes again," she groaned. "Please don't be alarmed and let me finish," she begged.

Delia nodded and indicated that Patsy should continue.

"What I said has bothered me ever since, if I'm honest. It sounded as if I was going to be the one in charge of whatever we do and wherever we go." Patsy gave Delia an apologetic smile. "I've been doing far too much of that. Talking as if everything we do is about what I want." She sighed and wished she could have a cigarette but had placed a self-imposed ban on smoking in the bedroom, now that she shared with a non-smoker.

"I love you Delia. And I want my future to be with you, no matter where that takes us. But the future is something we should plan together, not something that I decide upon."

Delia narrowed her eyes. "Pats, I've never been afraid to challenge you on how we do things and where we go."

Patsy couldn't help but smile, recalling Delia's tenacity at persuading her to go to Gateways. And the gleam in her eye when Patsy had to admit that she had been right. "I know that. But what I am so poorly trying to say is that it shouldn't be a challenge. We should talk and I should be more considerate of what you want to do."

Delia leaned forward and took Patsy's hands in her own. "You've had almost a lifetime of having to stand alone. We're in a relationship that will always have to be unspoken of, even if it's not entirely secret. It's not like you can go and just talk to Trixie if we have a disagreement, anymore than I can." Delia's smile became mischievous. "I'm quite used to waiting for you to to come round to my way of thinking eventually."

Patsy smiled softly. "I know," she conceded. "But I wanted to get things straight and make sure you knew that I want us to make decisions together from now on."

Delia grinned back. "Alright. And thank you. It's good to hear it too." She paused for a moment as she recalled the start of the conversation. "When you came in, you were excited Pats, not apologetic Pats. What's going on? Are you going somewhere?"

Patsy winced. "Ah, well," she hedged.

"Pats?" Delia's eyes widened.

Patsy gave a lop-sided smile. "Well, after my firm declaration that we would talk and decide where we wanted to go together, I have made a decision about something. But I'm rather hoping that you will take it in the spirit of a surprise and that you'll very much want to come with me."

"Go on," Delia prompted cautiously.

"Well I recalled that all our previous plans got upended with the news of my father's health, so I spent this morning trying to rectify that at the Travel Agent. Where I want to go next is where we should have gone this year. Will you come to Paris with me?" Patsy looked at Delia with a mixture of hesitation and hope.

Delia's mouth opened slightly in shock. "Seriously?"

Patsy simply nodded, her smile widening as she saw the excitement build on the brunette's face.

"Of course I'll go with you," Delia declared, launching herself forward and hugging Patsy tightly.

Patsy barked out a half-laugh even as she hugged Delia back. It felt so good to see Delia genuinely happy about something again. Patsy hadn't realised just how big a toll their enforced separation had taken on her until they had reunited. Her frequent letters had been upbeat and cheerful. Even Delia's constant reminders that she loved Patsy had been written with hope and joy, with the separation being treated as a straightforward inconvenience. Patsy had only truly understood Delia's struggles when they finally had the chance to speak face to face.

Delia sat back, the slash of her dimples on full display as she smiled. "When? I'll have to see if I can get leave. Oh, and I'll have to get some francs for spending money."

Patsy grinned and waited for a pause in Delia's excited chatter. "I've already spoken with Sister Julienne to arrange leave. While I was out arranging this, I also exchanged some money for francs to save you the trip. As to when, how does a long weekend next week sound?"

"What? So soon?"

Patsy nodded. "Surprise?" She asked tentatively.

Delia laughed and threw her arms around Patsy again. "Oh, when you get it right Mount, you really get it right."

* * *

Patsy loved Paris. She had visited on a number of occasions. She loved the grandiose architecture, the lovely bistros and cafes, and she loved the museums. She had expected to visit Paris and simply act as a tour guide for Delia. What she hadn't anticipated was Delia's absolute delight at every discovery and new thing to see. All of a sudden, the City of Lights felt even more wondrous, and Patsy realised that she was seeing Paris in a whole new way, now that she was sharing the experience with her beloved.

Everything, from the ferry to the train journey into Gare du Nord was an adventure for Delia and her excitement was utterly contagious. Patsy had thought that navigating the Metro might be a little daunting for the Welsh woman, but Delia had taken it in her stride, simply telling Patsy that it was more a case of map reading and geography rather than a test of a foreign language. Besides, it was no more complex than the London Underground system, and Delia was comfortably at home using that.

As they ascended the stairs of the Metro and Delia stepped out into the heart of Paris, Patsy realised that she was just as smitten with the place. She had to guide her to one side to stop her being an obstacle to the locals and other tourists, and Delia simply looked up and around, trying to absorb everything.

"What's first?" Delia asked excitedly.

Patsy smiled. "First we go to the hotel and check in. Then I thought we could stroll down to Notre Dame. It isn't too far from here." She shrugged. "Then we see where the city takes us."

Delia grinned delightedly. "How spontaneous," she teased.

Patsy raised her eyebrows. "I'm on holiday. I'm allowed to be."

"I love it. Come on, lead on MacDuff. Take me to the hotel."

In a few moments, Delia was watching Patsy deal with the front desk manager. To her ear, the red-head's French sounded perfect, and Delia was rather looking forward to Patsy speaking more French later, in a much more intimate setting.

They were led upstairs to a bijou suite at the top of the hotel. It appeared to be the only guest residence on that level. Delia was delighted as it offered unprecedented privacy for them. As expected, the sleeping arrangements were two single beds but as there was no nightstand between them, it would not take much to push them together.

Patsy looked out of the balcony doors and admired the view the top of the hotel afforded them. She could see the roof of Notre Dame as well as the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She had a feeling that once Delia started sight seeing, they would be in for a lot of walking. She made a note to herself to ensure that there were plenty of cafe breaks in order to rest tired feet.

"Pats?" Delia called. Patsy looked over her shoulder and realised that Delia must have stepped into the bathroom. "Yes?"

"Pats, come here."

Patsy rolled her eyes. "It's a bidet," she commented, certain that Delia was about to have fun at her expense.

"I know what a bidet is." Delia sounded most affronted. "Come here," she insisted.

Patsy huffed but decided to play along. She joined Delia in the bathroom, and smiled knowingly as she found the younger woman staring at the bidet. "Yes?"

Delia looked at Patsy and frowned. "You're more an expert on female anatomy than I am," she started.

"Deels!"

Delia shrugged. "Just stating a fact. Now tell me, do French women have different bits and pieces to us?"

"Delia, what on earth are you going on about?" Patsy just couldn't follow Delia's train of thought at all.

"Look at it Pats. The spigot is pointing down." Delia nodded to the bidet and frowned. "I'm just wondering how they get things clean."

Patsy rolled her eyes before looking at the bidet, only to see that Delia was correct and the water pipe was indeed pointing down towards the bowl. She smiled tightly. "Perhaps they use if for washing their feet," she suggested.

"Well, that's all very well, but how am I going to use it?" Delia was thoroughly enjoying herself. There was a lightness to Patsy that she hadn't seen for a long time. It was just lovely to be able to have a silly conversation.

Patsy arched an eyebrow. "Carefully?" She offered. They both laughed. "Come on. Put your walking shoes on. There are sights to see."

It didn't take long before they were back out on the streets of Paris and strolling towards their first destination.

Delia slowed as they approached Notre Dame. "It's huge."

Patsy nodded. "I know. Let's have a wander around the outside first so you can see the buttresses and the gargoyles. Then we can go inside," she suggested.

Delia nodded acquiescence and the two women circled around the cathedral slowly. Phyllis had been generous enough to lend them her camera under the strict condition that plenty of iconic photos were taken. It was an easy promise to make, and Patsy wondered if they would have to purchase some more rolls of film as Delia took photo after photo.

Their mood became naturally more solemn after entering the building. Delia watched on as Patsy lit a candle for her family and then sat next to her while she took a moment to reflect and remember. Surreptitiously, Delia placed her hand right next to Patsy's and was grateful when Patsy rubbed her thumb along Delia's knuckles, acknowledging the gesture.

Delia waited until Patsy was ready to move on, and they then properly surveyed the inside, marvelling at the stained glass windows as well as the majestic bell towers.

"I always loved the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame," Patsy admitted in a whisper.

"Really? Why?" Delia was most surprised. She had found the story rather bitter and quite a hard tale to read.

"I think I could relate to Quasimodo," Patsy admitted. Delia stopped suddenly. "Sorry, what?" She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

Patsy looked at Delia with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "I must confess, that beautiful women who are kind and brave have always been a weakness of mine."

Delia found herself blushing and moved closer as they headed towards the exit. "Kind and brave?" She questioned in a whisper.

Patsy smiled knowingly. "Kind enough to befriend a rather cold and aloof, solitary trainee nurse, and brave enough to demonstrate how she really felt about her," she confirmed, squinting as they left the building and stepped into the large quadrangle in front of the cathedral.

Delia nudged into Patsy affectionately as they headed towards the Seine. "You only need to look in the mirror to find bravery and kindness, Pats," she asserted. "And I have to say, we share that same weakness."

It was Patsy's turn to blush. "Come on. I spy a cafe. I'm gasping for a coffee."

Delia's eyes lit up and she took a quick glance at her watch. "Oh, yes. And I think I rather fancy _une sandwiche du jambon s'il vous plait."_

Patsy couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Nice try Deels, but your accent is shocking."

"Did you know what I meant?" Delia asked, ignoring the slight.

"Yes, of course."

"Then my accent is irrelevant," the brunette declared decisively.

"Wouldn't you rather try escargots?" Patsy teased.

"I refuse to eat garden pests," Delia demurred instantly. She wrinkled her nose. "Do you really like them?" She asked.

Patsy shook her head. "Not really, but it has been a hoot teasing you for the last few days."

Delia's mouth dropped open and she slapped the taller woman on the arm. "Not fair."

The stop at the cafe was just what they needed in order to recharge their energy supplies. Delia had been surprised at how small the coffee cups were, asking if France was still on rationing, much to Patsy's amusement. The brunette quickly revised her thoughts after tasting the strong French press, and Patsy managed to obtain some milk in order to make the drink more palatable for her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting The Louvre, before they took a boat ride on the Seine as the sun set. Patsy gloried in simply being close to Delia, and marvelled at her limitless energy.

Delia revelled in Patsy's attentive company, knowing that every memory she gained during their trip would be treasured because it would mean a memory of something she had done with Patsy. She particularly enjoyed the boat trip, staying out on deck, despite the chill. It simply gave them both an excuse to stand as closely as they dared to each other. Given that everyone else on deck was huddled close, it did not seem out of the ordinary, and they both took full advantage of the situation. Patsy used her height as an excuse to stand behind Delia and lean over her, pointing out various landmarks with one arm stretched out over her shoulder, while her other arm discretely wrapped round Delia's waist.

Once back on dry land, Patsy went on instinct and picked out a bistro for them to dine at. It was a dimly lit, cosy little restaurant that was busy but not loud.

A garçon found them a table in the corner and Delia listened to Patsy's advice before making her selections. They completely over indulged, enjoying the perfectly seasoned food and several glasses of excellent wine. Despite being full, they shared a dessert before relaxing with a brandy to finish off the dining experience.

Delia sat back and groaned slightly, even as she swilled the brandy in her glass. "It's no good. I'm fit to burst."

Patsy smiled indulgently. "You didn't have to eat everything," she commented. She was not about to admit to Delia that she felt the same way.

Delia looked at Patsy incredulously. "What? And miss out on that food? I've never had anything like it." She sighed again as she sipped her drink. "Do you think Mrs B would be offended if we found her a cookery book?"

Patsy laughed. "I can't see her doing any of that _foreign muck_ ," she decided, imitating their Housekeeper almost perfectly.

Delia nodded. "You're probably right." She rubbed her stomach absently and groaned quietly again. "I'm almost frightened to move," she admitted.

Patsy glanced round quickly before leaning forward and placing her chin on her clasped hands. "Delia, we're in the most romantic city in the world. I was rather hoping there would be quite a lot more movement before the night was out," she whispered, her eyes darkening.

Delia looked steadily at Patsy. "If I move too much, I may vomit," she stated, her voice absolutely deadpan.

Patsy didn't even blink. "I've never found you more attractive."

Delia couldn't help but laugh. "Fool. Seriously though Pats, can we perhaps go for a little constitutional before heading back?"

Patsy nodded. "Whatever you want to do," she agreed softly, signalling to the garçon to bring the bill.

Once outside, Patsy looped her arm through Delia's as they started to walk. She had spotted a number of women walking that way, and Patsy was confident they would not see anyone who might know them. Her heart soared when she saw Delia smile delightedly at her and they walked closely, reviewing their day and the highlights.

After about fifteen minutes, Patsy nudged Delia to look up and Delia realised that they had reached the Eiffel Tower. "I thought you might like to see this at night, all lit up."

Delia simply stared. It was so much larger than she thought it would be, and the area underneath the tower was still busy with tourists. "Come on, I want to stand right underneath it." Delia took Patsy's hand and pulled her along eagerly.

Patsy laughed. "I thought you could barely move for wanting to vomit?"

Delia huffed. "Cast iron constitution. That disappeared minutes ago," she replied almost dismissively. Come, on," she urged.

Once underneath the Tower, Delia spent long moments looking right up, encouraging Patsy to do the same. She wanted to take some photos but was quite convinced it would be a waste of film, given the general lack of light now.

"Don't be disappointed. I was planning on coming back tomorrow," Patsy told her softly.

Delia looked around and saw many couples. Many walked arm in arm while others hugged or kissed once they got underneath the Tower. She looked at them all wistfully. She stepped closer to Patsy and leaned into her shoulder. "I wish I could kiss you here," she whispered.

"Me too, Deels. But at least I can tell you that I love you, right here under the Eiffel Tower," Patsy replied, discretely squeezing Delia's hand as she did.

"I love you too," Delia told her. "More than everything." She knew it always made Patsy smile when she said that. They stood closely again for long moments, both unwilling to break the spell.

Eventually however, Delia pulled away slightly and turned to face the taller woman. "This _wherever I go next_ thing; does that apply to you with me as well?"

Patsy frowned. "Absolutely," she confirmed, as if it should never be in question.

"Good. Because my next destination is bed. Are you coming with me?"

 **~The End~**


End file.
